shadow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Torlan Unincorporated Citizen
There are billions of citizens in the Torlan Alliance without a prominent familial house. These people tend to be born to parents who are a-political, having no major claims to a corporation, party bloc, or military branch. These citizens, free from house obligations, only have one way off of Torlan: to join the Anactora Peacekeeper Corps, or marry a member of a larger house. The Torlan Citizen has no real direction when they are just starting out in society as young adults. Whereas the House Patron will tell a citizen born in that House, “we need you to represent us on this planet as a diplomat when you come of age,” or “we need you to join the Military at age 25,” a free Citizen has no such obligations to follow those calls. They may choose a career at a source of free public education, or go to a Peacekeeper or Intragate Corporation recruitment station, and simply begin their lives. Just like among the ConFeds, there is a stark division between wealth and “poverty” among the Torlan, though the Torlan would never allow citizens to starve or lock them out of participation in their society. Food of every variety is freely made available, and every home is connected to a Matter-Stream line that provides free transportation anywhere within walking distance of a portal. There simply are no manual labour jobs. You can’t put on a uniform and go to a store to act as a retail manager or employee – they simply don’t exist. Handmade crafts and furniture are a novelty valued on their emotional value alone. Fabricators have utterly replaced all forms of manufacturing for prices and levels of pervasiveness so vast that it has rendered any human input meaningless. If you don’t own a personal Fabricator, you can ask a Public Fabricator and they’ll build you one for the cost in matter. Education is not mandatory in Torlan Society, nor is economic or cultural participation. If someone wants to just drop everything to abandon civilization and walk out of the regulated cities they are totally free to do so. They may live in the myriad nomad camps that wander Torlan, looking for food like primitive hunter gatherers in the never ending snowdrifts. This tribal society is mostly barren, as they aren’t allowed to establish any form of self-government, only build camps that provide basic food and shelter, or the means to acquire these things on your own. There are hydroponic rice farms and settlements that span Torlan, lit mostly by bonfires at the centre of town and self-powered solar lights. All power is provided under these primitive conditions, and it is there these nomads choose to live their lives free from intervention by law – similar to how the ConFeds do. If they want to go back, they may return to civilization where their bank accounts and homes sit just as they left them. A Torlan Citizen is technically free to run for elected office – they only need to achieve ranks equivalent to their elected post in whatever Career Administration they are locked into. The odds of them being elected, however, are low, simply because the electorate is so divided along House Loyalty.